


Migraine

by Slyst



Series: The Cure [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Post-Canon, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Shintarou refines his observational skills of Takao.





	Migraine

The neon lights of the gymnasium stabbed into the point guard’s head. _Shit._ He did it again. His temples throbbed painfully as he walked towards the locker room with the rest of his team. The sounds of their chatter warping and wobbling along the edges of his consciousness. He kept his eyes focused on the floor as he changed and showered desperately fighting back the nausea that threatened to rear itself. By the time he was showered and dressed Takao was the last person in the room. He made his way out to the rickshaw to find Shintarou sitting on the bike waiting for him.

“Shin-chan?” Takao thought he’d been doing atleast an okay job of hiding the migraine, the taller boy’s scowl said otherwise.

“You did it again didn’t you?” Shintarou started to rummage around in his bag as he spoke, his voice edged with concern.

“Did what again?” Maybe if he played dumb Shintarou would let it slide. _Fat chance._

“Don’t be stupid Takao. We’re partners. I know how long it takes before you eagle eye yourself into a migraine.” The taller boy was shoving a bottle of water, some pain killers, and a sleeping mask into Takao’s hands, “Get in the back.”

“But…”

“Just do it. Idiot. We need you more than your vision so you should refrain from doing such foolish things in the future.” Shintarou chided as he climbed back on the bike.

Takao felt a little embarrassed at the reprimand. In all honesty he hadn’t realised he had used it that much. It had been a particularly tough practice match and he had been using it where necessary which apparently had been alot. He didn’t say anymore as he climbed into the rickshaw, popped back the pain killers, chugged down the bottle of water, and settled in the with mask over his eyes.

Much to his dismay, and regardless of his appreciation for Shintarou’s unfortunately wasted efforts these things never usually worked once it was a full fledged migraine. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms. His temples throbbed and pulsed, sending arrows of nausea into his gut. The ride was not smooth which really only made him feel worse, not that he could fault Shintarou for that. The rickshaw wasn’t exactly a high class ride. He wondered if he would have fared better if he had pedaled anyways. It felt like waste having Shintarou drive the cart when he couldn’t even be bothered to enjoy it. 

“Can you stand?” Takao jerked his head up to the sound of Shintarou’s voice, although he immediately regretted the sudden movement, causing his vision to darken and blot out for a moment behind the eye mask. He hadn’t even realised they’d stopped moving.

“Yea, I should be fine.” He moved to take off the eye mask.

“Leave it on. Give me your keys.” Shintarou wrapped his arm around the shorter boy’s upper back under his arms, helping him out of the wooden cart.

Takao fished out his keys and handed them to the miracle as they made their way to his front door. It took only a few seconds before they were inside and Shintarou was walking him towards his bedroom.

The second he felt the edge of his bed Takao was crawling onto it, dragging the blankets over himself and curling into the fetal position, groaning.

“Is there anything I can get you before I leave?”

"A bucket." He could feel the nausea rising again.

"Use the toilet like an adult Kazunari."

Takao groped blindly outside of the blankets until he felt his fingers brush Shintarou’s hand, although he suspected the taller boy had moved his hand into his range. He grabbed it and dragged the taller boy onto the bed, “Please stay.”

He felt the taller boy hesitate for only a moment, "If you throw up on me I _will_ kill you."

He couldn’t help but smile against the pain as he felt the other boy shift to rearrange himself on the bed, moving to wrap his arms around Takao. The point guard pressed his face into Shintarou’s chest, the warmth seeped into his head, melting the pain in his temples even just a little bit. He drew in deep breaths, forcing himself to relax, to feel past the throbbing in his head, to push the feeling of nausea away. Feeling the heat from the boy infront of him soak into his practice sore body. He felt his body grow heavy as the pain in his head slowly subsided into an all around ache, while still mind numbingly painful, it didn’t have the same sharp edges as before. He felt the draw of Shintarou’s hands as they slid up and down his back, rubbing soothing circles as they moved. His eyes drooped shut as he pressed himself into Shintarou. He thought he felt the barest brush of lips against the top of his head before he finally drifted off to sleep.

When Takao finally opened his eyes he thought briefly that he had gone blind, nearly throwing himself into a panic until he remembered the eye mask over his face. He could still feel the warm press of Shintarou’s body against his own only now it was against his back. A long arm wrapped around his waist, elegant fingers splayed against his stomach hot and soothing, short puffs of breath against the shell of his ear.

His migraine had mostly diminished, leaving a tight feeling of tension along his shoulders in its wake. That he could deal with. He wiggled himself out of Shintarou’s grip to roll over and face the other boy.

After removing the sleep mask he leaned forward to press a kiss to Shintarou’s lips. This had only been the second time he’d had a migraine in the miracle’s presence but apparently he taken the first time seriously enough to prepare himself incase it ever happened again. This was the soft side of Shintarou that nobody ever got to see, but Takao was happy enough to have it all to himself.

“I take it you are feeling better.” A sleep rough voice rumbled out.

“Yea. Thank you Shin-chan.” Takao pulled himself against the taller boy’s chest again smiling so hard it hurt his cheeks.

“It is of no consequence. One must do everything in their ability to assure the best outcomes.”

On any other day he might have rolled his eyes and laughed himself into a side cramp, today he couldn't help but feel eternally grateful.

* * *

Shintarou had been cursing himself for not noticing the point guard’s behaviour sooner. He had brought provisions incase such a situation happened again but it would do no good if he realised it too late. Which was what had happened. A pass he had caught from the point guard had suddenly felt just slightly off, a little too high, a little too hard. Not enough for any of the other players to notice, but Shintarou did. He thought he had a good idea of how long Takao could use his eyes before it turned into a migraine but he had apparently misjudged.

He assumed Takao would be upset at him for failing to recognise the symptoms. However, the short boy seemed more happy than anything, if his smiling face pressing into his chest was any indication. He huffed out a sigh as he added a bucket to his mental checklist of _Things Takao Needed for a Migraine_. He failed this time, but he wouldn’t next time.

**Author's Note:**

> As a chronic migraine sufferer I tried my best to describe a migraine as they feel to me.


End file.
